Blackberry Kisses
by Gatita101
Summary: One-shot. Flora decides to ask Luke about Love. Luke feels the best answer to this question to run away as far as possible. Only problem, Flora's not getting left in the dust this time. LukexFlora. Rated T for some swearing.


**_Blackberry Kisses_**

Hello fellow P. Layton fans! This will be my first p. Layton work! I personally can see these characters in... well, character. Eh-hem. The ages have been tweaked abit admittlingy. Luke and Flora are a little older here. Think Post-Unwound Future, okay?

I feel I need to admit, I loved LukexFlora before I found ClivexFlora. Actually, I used to hate ClivexFlora, but the damn plot bunnies hit me until I gave in. No this fic has no Clive, but I am currently planning a complete Christmas Special. I have other fics in my computer (somewhere) and in my notebook (somewhere) with a few Christmas fics in other fandoms (Mario, Kirby for example). It will be my gift to you this December! A treat for all and any people who follow my stories for putting up with me over the years. XD I still am in development of the Professor Layton Christmas fic (I am SO coming up with a better title! Watch. Its not gonna change during the final product!) Keep a sharp eye out!

Anyways. Enjoy the story and for whats to come!

* * *

><p>Flora walked home from school puzzled. Once again she was ridiculed for not having a boyfriend. What was so important about it? When she asked her teacher, she just ranted on how youngings these days don't know true love. After that, she kicked her out.<p>

"What is true love?" She whispered. She loved her father and mother very much when they were alive, but this love was different. Much different. But how? "And what _is_ that?" She recalled the memory of couples locking lips in the hallway. "'Kissing' was it? Why?" Why did they do it? Why is it important? Did it symbolize something? She suddenly pictured herself kissing a boy she liked.

She shook her head, driving the thoughts away. "No time for this. I have to get home before Luke and the Professor get worried."

Flora opened the front door, allowing herself in. "I'm home!" She announced.

"In here, Flora!" Luke responded.

She walked into the living room, dropping her bag on the couch. "Where's the Professor?" She asked, not seeing him around.

"He's doing extra classes for the students falling behind. He wont be back for awhile." He said, taking a bite from a biscuit he dipped in his tea. "Would you like some tea?" He asked as politely as possible.

Flora giggled. Layton's lessons were sticking quite well. "Why yes, of course I would." She curtsied and took a seat across from the young gentleman. She took a sip of what he poured. "Mmm. Is this blackberry? I think i've had this before in my childhood."

Luke took a light sip, then gently placed his cup down. "Seriously? That wasn't intentional, but i'm glad you like it. I actually experimented abit here."

Flora mimiced his posture. "I always loved blackberry tea. It reminds me of the good times I shared with my family." A moment of silence. "Your wonderful at tea brewing. Maybe you could teach me your recipe? It is quite delicious."

"One day I will." He promised, pushing a plate of buttered biscuits towards her. "Would you like some? I also some blackberry jam to go with it."

"Yes please." Biting into the biscuit was heavenly. "This is amazing! Your really good at this, Luke. I am _definately_ getting your recipe later."

Luke blushed at the compliment. "Thank you." He said abashed.

The old grandfather clock ticked away. It ticked away at Flora's nerves. The questions she had earlier were blockading any other thoughts into her mind. It would drive her into insanity if she didn't ask. What could be the harm?

"Um. Luke?" She started.

"Yes?" He smiled.

She took a deep breath. "What's true love?"

This took Luke off guard. "Huh!" He almost fell out of his chair.

Flora then quickly felt the need to explain herself._ "W-well, the girls in school are always making fun of me for not having a boyfriend and then when I asked my teacher, she got all mad and started saying stuff about how kids don't know true love and I saw them kissing in the hallway and they always make these weird expressions I don't get it and I really REALLY want to know what true love is! _Please?" She finished the entire sentence in one breath.

Luke just blinked in response to that long, run-on sentence. "U-um." He cleared his throat trying to come up with something. Then he scratched his head. "M-maybe we should wait for the Professor. H-he could explain better than I could."

Flora's eyes sparkled. "But you can explain it, right? Please Luke! I must know!" She pleaded.

Luke's eyes started to wander to any possible escape routes. "Well... erm." _'May as well get it over with.'_ "Love is when two people like each other very much. More than any other person. They want to be with the person they love forever." He closed his eyes, feeling the emotion inspire him. "They want to make them laugh, make them feel better when they cry, and show affection by touching and kissing." He opened his eyes and jumped at her expression.

Flora's eyes shined half-lidded with wonder. "Love sounds amazing. How do you know who to give it to?"

Luke shuffled awkwardly in his seat. "W-well. It's something you feel in your heart. You just _know_ when to do it. Like an instinct."

Flora tilted her head in confusion. "I love you-" Luke visibly jumped. "and the professor. Does that count?"

Luke vehemetely shook his head. "N-no. You love us like family. I-it's different. Love-love is to t-to... l-love is a really hard concept to explain. We should wait for the professor!" He glanced at the door. _'Save me Professor.'_ He took a sip of tea to try and calm his shot nerves.

Flora's finger traced a circle on the table. "Oh. Can you explain kissing then?"

Correction. NOW his nerves were shot.

Luke almost spat out his drink. He gulped. "K-kissing huh? I-its a way of showing someone you love them."

Flora noted with amusement that the tea cup in his hand was shaking. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she liked toying with his mind. It was fun! "I care about you and the Professor."

Luke felt like yanking his hair out. "N-no! Someone in your age group!" He suddenly felt like he just dug his own grave.

Flora suddenly shot up from her seat. "Your in my age group." She flounced his way. "The girls are always teasing me about never kissing a boy before." She hinted, though Luke didn't need a hint coin to get her drift.

Luke immediately jumped out his seat, the chair as his only barrier between them. "NO! No. No. _No. No!_ Flora! I don't think you know what your doing!"

Flora was hurt by that comment. "Luke. All my life I was locked away in a tower like some princess in a fairy tale. I just want my happy ending." A tear rolled down her eye as she looked away. "I'm grateful for you and the Professor for rescueing me, but now I want to learn to love. To give my love to someone." She balled her hands over her heart. "Being in a village of robots teach you nothing about love. Everything was so... artificial. Bruno cared about me, but it isn't the same." She opened her eyes, softly staring at her feet. "I want to know this feeling of love. All I ask of you is just one-" She turned to Luke, to find him gone. "... kiss..."

Shock turned to sadness, sadness turned to anger, then anger turned to fury. "LUUUUUUUUKE!" She roared. "You and the Professor always ditched me when you went out on an adventure! And now you ditch me when i'm POURING MY HEART AND SOUL OUT TO YOU!" She never felt so mad before. He DITCHED her. He left her talking to herself like an idiot! "I'll never speak to him again." She muttered, or hissed rather.

Then an oddly delicious idea came to her. "No. Never speaking to him again would guilt trip him, but that's what _he_ wants." She rubbed her hands together evilly. "No. This time around, i'm getting what _I_ want." Glancing at the clock, she deduced Layton wouldn't be home for atleast another hour or two. Perfect for her plan. She merrily skipped to her room.

Luke dipped his head into the kitchen, making sure Flora wasn't in there. He sighed. He didn't mean any harm, but his poor heart couldn't take any more of it. The idea of kissing Flora made his stomach do flips. Plus it was just an embarressing situation. There was naive, then there was NAIVE. Flora didn't understand how... complicated love was. 'Trying it out' wasn't something you do.

Luke slowly creept closer to the fridge. He wanted to stay locked up in his room, but his stomach said otherwise. _'Darn my voracious appetite!.'_ He scolded his stomach.

The scent of blackberries assaulted his senses. He turned to see the living room completely abandoned, save for the biscuits. Was it a trap? They shouldn't be that warm. Warm enough to leave a white wisp of steam in the least.

Hunger won out over his tactful mind. He stepped into the living room, spotting no Flora. With this security in mind, he made a beeline for the biscuits and gobbled them down, temporarily satiating his gluttinious cravings. But nothing would prepair him for his fate.

"Hello Luke." A sweet melodious voice waltzed its way into his ears, and ultimately his heart. His body froze up entirely. It really WAS a trap, and he fell for it: hook line and sinker.

He swiftly gulped his food down and turned to see her. She blew him away.

Flora wore an elegant white dress that revealed her shoulders and her apple-shaped birthmark. It fit her curves just right and the white bow in her hair made her eyes look more innocent. Her ponytail was tossed over on shoulder, all curled and framing her cuteness. A single white rose covored her cleavage. Her lips were a plump-plush rosy pink, like her cheeks. She wore glitter over her eyes, making them pop. Her long, slightly curled eye lashes batted at him.

All in all, she looked ready to go to the ball.

Flora giggled at his stumble, using the table to keep himself steady. The boy looked about ready to have a heart attack!

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat. "F-F-F-Flora! W-w-w-wha-what are you d-doing!" He could feel his face burn with the white hot intensity of athousand suns at this point.

Flora slowly graced her way to him. "You know perfectly well what i'm doing." She winked at him, purposely sending his mind into a spiral.

Luke noted her birthmark: it only showed when she was happy. Considering the smirk she wore, this was a plan coming together.

Flora gasped. "Luke! You naughty boy! I thought the Professor taught you to never look at a ladies chest."

Luke quickly looked away, cheeks fuming. This girl obviously knew how to play her cards just right.

The feel of her arms fastening around his neck jolted him back to reality. She was _way to close _for comfort. Her eyes radiated happiness, happy to finally _know_ the feelings in her heart. Both parties leaned in.

_Ding dong_

This shocked both out of their trance. Flora glared at the door. How dare they interrupt this moment! She was tempted to ignore it, but it was too annoying! Besides, it would be rude to not answer the door. She turned back to Luke and glared. "You get lucky this time, but the next time, your kiss is mine." She gave him a peck on the cheek and winked. "A taste of what's to come." She skipped to answer the door.

Luke rubbed his cheek. "F-Flora." He whispered, dazed at what had almost occured, and what did occur. "Sh-she really kissed me..." _A taste of what's to come_. He shook his head of her voice. _'Damn teenage hormones kicking in!'_

Flora opened the door to see Inspector Chemley. "Good day Inspector. Is there something I can help you with?"

Chelmey raised an eyebrow. "Where's Layton?"

"He's at the university." She said. She didn't want to say anything else, in fear of starting up a conversation.

Chelmey stroked his chin. "Ah. Very good then. By the way, why are you dressed up like you were going to the Queens ball?"

"Oh its nothing! I was just spending some girly time with the mirror. Don't I look lovely?" She twirled and curtsied.

Chelmey couldn't help but crack a smile. "Why yes you do. Careful not to break to many hearts young lady. Alright. Good day to you."

"Good luck!" She closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Now back to her mission.

Luke was currently hiding under Layton's bed. She would never think to look under the bed! It was here Luke was sorting his emotions out.

"I do NOT like her like that! I was just caught up in the moment. Thats all." He tried to convince himself, but he knew different. He actually LIKED that kiss on the cheek.

_A taste of what's to come._

"Stop saying that!" He begged his subconcious. It really wasn't helping him. He sighed, breathing in the light scent of dust, vanilla and roses. _'Wait a minute here.'_ He turned to see Flora sitting right next to him.

"Did anyone ever mention you think aloud?"

Before Flora could wrap him around her pinky, Luke bolted from out the room in a streak of blue. "Professah! Where are you when I need you the most!" He whined. He slammed his room door closed and locked it. He leaned onto the door and slid to the floor, taking his hat off in the process.

His ears caught the sound of sobbing in the hall. Luke growled and glared at the door. "Your not getting me with that trick!" He huffed and sat there. She was STILL sobbing.

Now he felt guilty. A gentlemen always helps a lady in need. But she wasn't in need! She was just trying to trick him!

"_Sniff_. Luke, you meanie!"

Luke facepalmed. If this was another trap, consider him fooled.

He opened the door to see Flora kneeling on the floor crying. Her eyes were full of hope, staring him down with doe eyes. "I think I twisted my ankle."

Luke sighed. "Hold on." He picked her up bridal style and placed her on his bed. "I have a medical case in my- MMPH!" His entire body went rigid and enflamed. She was KISSING him. His wide eyes softened, relaxing him to the kiss back.

Flora felt every cell in her body burn with passion. Tears flooded her eyes. Not crocodile tears. Tears of happiness mingled with a bittersweetness she couldn't place.

When they parted, Luke's hair was standing on ends. "W-wow." He swayed abit. His heart was still soaring and his mind hadn't gone back to earth just yet. He was light headed in a good way.

Flora touched her heart. Never before had she ever felt such a strong emotion. She hugged the boy tightly. "Oh thank you Luke!" She kissed him again on the lips.

_'THIS is what I was running from? Never again!'_ He declared to himself.

They parted and looked lovingly into each others eyes. "You taste like blackberries." They said symultaniously.

Flora just couldn't get enough, she gave him pecks all over his face. She had tears of joy that wouldn't stop.

Luke chuckled. "Alright, alright. I get it." He placed his forehead on hers. "You love me."

"And you love me too." She breathed. "You have lip stick all over your face!" She laughed.

Luke's eyes widened for a minute. "Well gee, I wonder who's fault that could be." He nipped her lower lip affectionately.

She giggled. "Luke. Stop. The Professor will be home soon."

"Do I really have to stop with you dressed like that?"

Flora gasped. "Luke! What would the Professor think if he heard talk like that to a lady?"

He chuckled, but stopped obediantly. "Flora. Lets not tell the Professor about this okay? I don't think he needs to know what happened today."

"Okay." Flora mumbled sleepily. She cuddled up against Luke and fell asleep.

"F-Flora! Don't fall asleep now!"

"Luke! Flora! I'm home!" Layton shouted from downstairs. Luke facepalmed.

-A while later-

After quickly washing his face and fabricating a tall, but believable tale about how Flora ended up in Luke's bed after tripping over the dress she was modeling.

"So she twisted her ankle, causing her to feel tired?" Layton questioned.

"Yup. Girls are funny like that, eh Professah?" Luke joked. He knew his mentor would suspect something, but if anyone could lie to the Great Professor Layton, it was unfortunately going to be Luke.

"And why was she in a dress again?"

"We were drinking some tea and she wanted to act the 'lady' part of it. It was just a bit of fun."

"And where did she trip again?"

"Upstairs."

"And yet both tea cups seem used." Layton observed.

Luke mentally smacked himself for forgetting that. "Oh that. I called Flora over when she came in. After the first cup, she wanted to dress up. She fell upstairs, and I helped her on the bed so I could look at her ankle."

Layton opened his mouth to say something else.

"And before you ask why it was my bed, it was because it was much closer at the time, and a gentlemen never enters a ladies room when uninvited." Luke knew he was safe. He played the 'gentlemen' card.

Layton seemed slightly unconvinced (it was that famous Layton Intuition of his, I swear), but dropped it for now. He'd learn of it later. Layton walked into Luke's room. His adoptive daughter was peacefully slumbering on Luke's bed. "Its best you sleep in your own room." He said softly, slowly picking her up.

Flora buried herself in the pillow. "Luke." She muttered.

Layton immediately stopped and chuckled. "Is that your secret Luke?" A small smile graced his lips. "I always knew you two had a fancy for the other, but not so soon." His little babies were growing up.

-The next day-

The trio sat infront of the fireplace content. Layton was reading a book, Luke was solving puzzles in his puzzle book, and Flora sat next to him helping.

Layton suddenly snapped his book shut. "Flora, could you come here?"

Flora got up from her seat next to Luke and stood infront of her adoptive father. "Yes?"

Layton closed his eyes pensively. "My dear, there is something thats been bothering me."

"Yes?" Flora asked slowly and unsure.

"Have you heard of the birds and the bees?"

Luke blanched.

Another evilly delicious idea popped into Flora's head. "Nope. Well I mean, I know _some_ things. Lady Dahlia told me about certain 'girl things'. The rest was 'irrelevant' she said."

Layton sighed. "I was afraid of that. Bruno designed them well, but I think he purposefully left out a few... _details_."

Flora inwardly laughed. Of course she knew! Lady Dahlia told her everything. She wasn't _that_ naive. "Oh don't worry Professor. I'm sure we know someone who can explain it to me." She made a quick glance at Luke.

Luke's paled features quickly colored. He knew what she was planning. He glared at her. She responded with a haughty look, accompanied by a seductive eyebrow raise when Layton wasn't looking.

Instead of fighting his emotions, Luke smirked, as if to 'say bring it on'.

This time Flora flushed, caught off guard by the change of character. But she caught herself and looked back at Layton when returned his focus on her.

"I'll call Emmy in the morning. I'm sure she could be willing to help." He took another long sip of tea. "Luke, my boy, this tea is divine! Very sweet, yet subtle, with a hint of fruit."

"Thank you Professor. I'm happy to hear such compliments." He dipped his head. "Its a blend i'd like to call 'Memory'. For it gives me good memories when I drink it."

Flora almost cried. _'He named a recipe after me.'_ Once again when Layton wasn't looking, Flora gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I have a better idea." Layton said. "How about 'Blackberry Kisses'. Hmm? I think it suits the story behind the tea well."

One thought came to both teens. _'He freaking knows!'_ The two got up quickly.

"Well I'm bushed!" He stretched.

Flora followed. "Me too!"

"Goodnight!" They said and rushed up the stairs to avoid the awkward tension that was Professor Layton.

Layton chuckled. "Perhaps tommarow I will ask for another cup of 'Blackberry Kisses' and see there reaction."

He lied. He asked for a cup of 'Blackberry Kisses' for a week straight.

* * *

><p>Anybody who knows my style would know, I can't help but add a HINT of lemon at the end of my romantic one-shots. It just wouldn't be me without it!<p>

Luke is a charming young gentleman, isn't he? I thought he would be the more shy-to-girls type. But with hormones biting him in the ass, he would succumb to her demands eventually.

And I can see Flora as a total temptress. Being away from other humans for so long, she probably wouldn't react normally, or understand Luke's discomfort. Its a more psychological thing with Flora. She went by what she knew 'Durr. Guys like pretty girls'. And seduced our hero. I don't know, I feel she would be more comfortable in her skin about love than Luke would, considering how naive she is about the real world.

And Layton was Layton of course! We all know, under that gentlemanly exterior is a total jackass! XD He would SO tease them about their 'secret' relationship... until he gets sick of 'Blackberry Kisses' though. Even though I doubt it. It'd be his new faverite in an instant! Just to see them blush and stutter to torture them.

A Review a Chapter Continues the Laughter! Tell me what you think please!


End file.
